violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Konfrontacja, piosenki
Konfrontacja, piosenki to 77 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Patrząc, jak Leon i Lara się przytulają, Violetta odchodzi z wielkim żalem. Leon mówi Larze, że chciał z nią porozmawiać przed wyjazdem do Hiszpanii, ale nie mógł jej znaleźć, i że mają niezamknięte sprawy. Lara mówi Leonowi, że chce zapamiętać najlepsze rzeczy, jakie przeżyli, i on też ma zapamiętać te rzeczy. Mówi także Leonowi, że jego pasją jest muzyka i na tym on powinien się skupić. Mówi też, że zawsze się znajdzie dla niego miejsce w ekipie i że zawsze będzie jego mechanikiem i wielką fanką. Leon i Lara żegnają się, wiedząc, że pozostaną przyjaciółmi i wkrótce znów się zobaczą. Marco jest zszokowany, że Francesca nie chce z nim być. Nie chcąc mu powiedzieć o propozycji, Francesca mówi Marco, że go nie kocha i on musi uszanować jej decyzję. Gdy Gregorio miał wyznać Diego, że jest jego ojcem, przerywają mu Pablo i Beto. Pablo i Beto mówią Gregorio, że on ostatnio zrobił się miły dla uczniów. Gregorio mówi, że bywał wymagający, ale był taki dla dobra uczniów. Camila obraża się po tym, co usłyszała. Andres radzi Broduey'owi, by zapomniał o Camili, bo mają sporo spraw przed przedstawieniem. Maxi mówi Naty, że nie uważa, że ona jest jak Ludmiła, i że wie, iż ona bardzo żałuje tego, że nic mu nie mówiła. Maxi wyznaje Naty miłość i oboje się całują. Violetta chowa się przed Leonem, ku zaskoczeniu Franceski i Camili. Violetta mówi przyjaciółkom, że widziała, jak Leon i Lara się przytulali i się zeszli (co nie jest prawdą). Jade mówi Matiasowi, że ostatnio nie jest sobą i że muszą naprawić swoje relacje. Matias dalej nie chce się pogodzić z Jade. Ramallo mówi Ingrid, że ona jest niezastąpiona, wykonując swoją pracę. Olga z zazdrości mówi Ramallo, że to ona jest niezastąpiona. Jade radzi Oldze, żeby była bardziej pewna siebie, a tak Ramallo z nią będzie. Diego przychodzi do domu Castillo, żeby porozmawiać z Violettą. Pojawia się też Leon, który każe Diego wyjść, po czym obaj chłopcy znów się kłócą. Violetta każe Leonowi i Diego wyjść, ale oni nie słuchają. Pojawia się German, który wyprasza Leona i Diega. German pyta się córki, czy coś się stało w Hiszpanii. Violetta mówi ojcu, że wszystko jest w porządku. Federico mówi Violetcie, że jest rozdarty, bo nie chce być z kimś takim jak Ludmiła, ale nie może o niej zapomnieć. Violetta mówi Federico, że problemem Ludmiły jest to, że ona nie potrafi kochać, a każdego zmienia tylko miłość. Radzi Federico, by pomógł Ludmile, będąc przy niej, bo jej uczucie do niego jest szczere. Nazajutrz, na lekcji tańca, Gregorio zauważa, że Violetta jest zdekoncentrowana, i pyta się Naty, dlaczego tak jest. Naty mówi Gregorio o planie Ludmiły i Diega. Gregorio jest zaskoczony, że Diego mógł zrobić coś tak niedobrego. Diego próbuje szczerze przeprosić Leona za awanturę w domu Violetty, ale ten nie chce mu uwierzyć. Maxi, Andres i Broduey przerywają kłótnię. Marco mówi chłopakom, że Francesca nie chce go widzieć. Leon mówi Marco, że Francesca potrzebuje czasu, bo propozycja jej kariery we Włoszech jest dla niej bardzo ważna. Marco wpada w szok, bo właśnie się dowiaduje o propozycji. Violetta i Ludmiła pracują nad piosenką "Si es por amor". Violetcie nie podoba się napisany przez Ludmiłę tekst piosenki i wymyśla lepszy tekst. Ludmiła mówi Violetcie, że miłość to oszustwo, bo wszystko i tak kończy się cierpieniem. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że jeśli jedna osoba kocha drugą osobę, to ta osoba potrafi zobaczyć, jaka druga osoba jest naprawdę, i ta osoba chce uszczęśliwić tę drugą osobę. Diego podsłuchuje rozmowę. Federico pomaga Violetcie zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, śpiewając z nią "Algo se enciende". Ludmiła rozmawia z Naty o miłości, tym samym wymawiając słowa, które jej powiedziała Violetta. Podsłuchując rozmowę, Federico wzrusza się tym, co Ludmiła mówi. Uczniowie wmawiają Pablo, że nie mogą zaprezentować piosenki na przedstawienie, bo nie jest gotowa. Leon zgłasza się, by zaprezentować nową piosenkę. Leon więc śpiewa przed wszystkimi piosenkę "Nuestro camino". Violetta jest zaskoczona, bo ta piosenka przywraca jej wszystkie wspólne wspomnienia z Leonem. Pablo mówi Leonowi, że on i Violetta mogą zaśpiewać tę piosenkę w przedstawieniu, jeśli Violetta nie skończy swojej piosenki. Violetta wychodzi z żalem, a Leon za nią idzie. Ramallo radzi Germanowi, żeby powiedział Jade, jak się rzeczy mają, bo ona nadal jest w nim zakochana. German mówi, że powie Jade, że jej nie kocha i są tylko przyjaciółmi. Jade podsłuchuje rozmowę. Gregorio ma pretensje do Diega, że on skrzywdził Violettę, i przypadkiem wygaduje, że jest jego ojcem. Marco pyta się Franceski, dlaczego mu nie mówiła o propozycji. Francesca natomiast pyta się Marca, czy zgodziłby się on na związek na odległość, gdyby mu powiedziała. Ludmiła i Federico natrafiają na siebie. Ludmiła mówi Federico, że on jej nie obchodzi. Federico mówi Ludmile, że jego ona obchodzi, i całuje ją. Leon dogania Violettę i mówi jej, że ona nie może go tak okropnie traktować. Mówi także do niej, że między nimi nadal coś jest i że chce znów z nią być. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2